Cave Chaos 3D
Cave Chaos 3D is a 3D puzzle game and the third installment in the Cave Chaos series. Some things in this game are based off Minecraft, Temple Run, Spore, and Bad Piggies . Modes Adventure Mode (Story Mode) Adventure Mode is the story mode, where the player's Miner is marooned in a cave and must get back to his home. The player can adventure through Overworld, Underworld, Sky, and Underwater. The boss of Adventure Mode is the Under-Dweller. (See full Story) Exploration Mode Sandbox Mode Exploration Mode is a mode where Miners can explore new places, dig for Gems and minerals, and build any kind of contraption. Free Mode Just like Sandbox mode but the player is invincible and has unlimited supplies. Endless Mode (Minigame) Endless Mode plays like the Cave Chaos games, where the Miner must stay on the cave platforms with the help of the bats. This can go on until the player dies, but they may respawn at checkpoints. This mode is exactly like the Cave Chaos series combined with Temple Run. Survival Mode (Hardcore Mode) Survival Mode is the hardest mode.In Survival hordes of Cave-Dwellers come at the Miner, mostly at night. Survival Mode is exactly like Exploration mode, only having no checkpoints or respawning. Story Intro The Brown Miner is called at work by his boss to go on a special mission on Cave Island since a new element was discovered in the depths. He accepts and took a plane ride to the island bringing his girlfriend along. When the plane was approaching the island, mysteriously, the plane got hit by reasons unknown forcing them th Miner and his girlfriend to jump off in a parachute, crashing the plane into the sea. As the two Furry Creatures descend, thse noticed some pink creatures crawing and destroying the plane. The creatures flew off the plane bringing the Furry Creatures' belongings into a nearby cave. The brown miner then asked his girlfriend to stay while he reteirves their things. The cave was had a trail of his scattered things leading to the end of th tunnel which was an opening to the other side. This is when the player takes control of the Miner. The main goal is to retrieve his belongings. Cutscene 1: The Base As the miner picked up his things, he noticed a nearby tower in the forest. The tower which happened to be the base of the island he meant to go to in the first place. The Miner meets his friend at the base. His friend, shocked to see that he survived the crashed, explained what caused the plane crash. "The Nibbles were nibbling on the plane like a gremlin." His friend said. "It's strange why the cave-dwellers come out of the caves by now." "I swear that something has happened in the depths of this island. They just seem so disturbed. We really need to investigate these caves. Quick grab these and let's go!" He gives the Miner the needed tools, a hammer, a pickaxe, a utility belt, and a hard hat with lights. "But my girlfriend is still waiting for me out there. She could be in danger any moment! Said the Brown Miner." "What?! His friend replied. You better bring her here first. Those creatures might do whatever they might to her!" The player takes conltrol again and has to return to his girlfriend to bring her to the base. Cutscene 2: Falling in the Deep As the Miner was about to enter Starfish Cove, he heard rumbling sounds benesth him and the ground beneath him started to fall apart causing him to fall into the caves below. Once he falls to the bottom, he says "I have to get out of these caves. But how?" He hears some bats holding some rocks for him to jump on. "Oh! It's the month when the bats take our garbage stuck in their homes out. I can jump on those rocks until I finally get to the exit of the cave which is exactly where they're going. I must be careful though, the bats may not handle my weight when stay on their luggage too long" The player has to jump on the rocks just like in the original game in a side scrolling view. Miners At the beggining of the game, the player is required to make their own Miner. The colors are brown, maroon, black, white, green, turquoise, salt, pepper, and shiny. Also the player can name their miners. Time Day Day is the safest time to go around the island except in the Foggy Forest. It ai also the best time to plant fast-growing crops. Night Night is when the player should seek shelter (Exploration Mode) or to return to the base.(Story mode) Dawn The start of Daytime. Mobs hide in the dark or in the fog. Dusk Mobs start to come out of their hiding to hunt. Midnight Midnight, when at a full moon, is the time when all dogs exposed to moonlight turn against you. Afternoon Afternoon is the hottest time of the day therefore, could cause fires. Land Overworld The main island in Story Mode or in Exploration Mode the plains. There are different types of places in the overworld. Plains, desserts, swamps, lakes, rivers, mountains, volcanoes and more. Underworld The Underworld is mainly composed by the caves the Miner has to escape from. Sky To get to the Sky islands, the Miner must search in the deepest cave in Exploration mode and in Story Mode, is located in the volcano. There, the miner will find floating rocks that he can charge by friction so that the rock will float higher untill it gets to the sky. To get down is harder since the Miner would die if he'd jump. So it get down, the Miner must place heavy items from the sky islands on the floating rock to get back down. Alternatively, the Miner could just charge this over deep water so that the Miner could get down without troble. Underwater Underwater, there are even caves and sunken mineshaflts. It's at the bottom of the sea in story mode, so it's advisable to craft an oxygen tank before going there. Cave Dwellers Pushy Pushy will push the Miner in the direction it's facing and won't stop. It can be easily avoided when you force it to attempt to push you off the edge then if the player jumps, Pushy will fall off. Pushy will give the player pushy bones for pistons once killed. Captain Toungue Will drop his tongue whip and can be by the Miner used as weapon Hurl Will give slime when killed. Silky Gives string at death. Puffy Dyna - Mo Will give the player pre-made dynamite and a bag. Wormite Mo & DJ Gives a spiky shell and a glowing ball. Mr Nibbles King Anthur (Ant Eater) Gives Bubble residue. Blowup Gives gunpowder. Under-Dweller His skull is achieved when defeated and it also serves as a home. Hazards Bottomless Pits Emerald Spikes Boulders Dynamite Fire Portals Pick Ups Interactive Objects Music Overworld Cave Chaos 2 Menu Music Underworld Survival Cave Chaos Main Music Normal Cave Caos 2 Main Music and Extra Song #2 Sky Extra Song #1 Underwater Extra Song #2 Credits Cave Chaos Menu Music Category:Games Category:Frostyflytrap Category:TinyCastleGuy